Pokemon Conquest Camping
by Hyrulefinalfantasy
Summary: The Warlords of Rasei get together to get along better. This time they decide to go on a camping trip hosted in Yaksha and it becomes a competition. Everyone experiences misfortune crazy for one to believe. Leanne and Brady are the hero and heroine and are my original personalities. The rest are Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Friday, Jun 29

Leanne

"Brady! Leanne!" Oichi, the junior warlord of Auroura screamed to wake up her two twin warlords,"today's that big camping trip!"

"What camping trip?" Brady asked.

"Brady...you've posted it everywhere!" I said,"I even wrote it all over your body, check your forehead or hand."

"Leanne," Brady whined to his twin sister,"I can do it myself!"

"You didn't even remember in the first place!"

"It's not like it was today or anything!"

"Yeah it is!"

"Says who!"

"Brady, read your hand!"

Brady looked down at his hand and said,"Oh, I guess it is today, it says June 29 at 9:30AM, meet at Yaksha Castle. Bring Pokemon and trail mix. Put water in your canteen and trail mix in your satchel. Bring some kind of weapon for hunting.

"Um...it's 9:25," Oichi said.

"WHAT!" The warlords screamed in unison.

Both of them rushed out of bed and got dressed. The good thing was, they all packed the night before. They quickly threw their pajamas in their suitcase and bounded out the door.

Brady had 3 suitcases, one full of clothes, a canteen (I had no idea if Brady put water in it or not), and a satchel, another with personal belongings, and the last one with something that I didn't know about. He didn't tell me. Brady brought his Espeon and Flareon.

I had one suitcase and a bag. The suitcase was for my clothes, a canteen filled with water, and satchel the Lord of Yaksha, Kotarō, told us to bring. The bag was for personal belongings. I brought my Umbreon and Glaceon.

Oichi brought the same things as me. Suitcase, bag, canteen, satchel. Oichi brought her Wigglytuff.

We quickly got on a blimp and were riding to Yaksha.

"It's already 9:40!" Oichi said, freaking out.

At about 9:50 we landed in Yaksha and ran into the castle.

"Sorry we're late!" Oichi screamed.

"Relax," Kotarō said.

"We were waiting on you," Gracia said smiling,"I wouldn't let our group leave without you."

I smiled to Gracia. She was always a thoughtful little girl.

"Shall we get a move on?" Mitsuhide asked Kotarō.

Kotarō nodded.

We started walking out to one of Yaksha's dark forests for the annual camping trip. Brady and I became warlords a couple years ago and because of the war with Nobunaga, we didn't have the camping trip.

I heard a lot of excitement among the warlords. Gracia, Kai, Kunoichi, Ina, and Aya ran up behind me. Their pokemon followed them. Oichi and all of them, were my best friends.

"Are you lady's ready to camp!" Kai yelled, she was very loud, but she was very sweet and caring.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Kunoichi yelled.

"Especially with the group of us together!" Aya said, smiling.

"Daddy said I if I stick with you guys, I could stay with my best friends the whole time!" Gracia happily said.

"It'll be fun to be with my friends rather than Lord Ieyasu and my father!" Ina said.

Oichi smiled,"A few nights with my best friends."

She sighed happily.

"This is gonna be awesome!" I screamed.

All of us followed Kotarō into the forest laughing, giggling, and setting of into 3 groups. Kotarō told us to settle into 3 groups of our choice.

One group devised of Gracia, Kai, Kunoichi, Ina, Aya, Oichi, and myself. We were deemed Group A.

Another group was devised of boys. They were deemed Group B. Brady, Hideyoshi, Hanbei, Muneshige, Kanetsugu, Yukimora, Magoichi, Masamune, Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, Masonori and Ranmaru.

"Does the B stand for boys?" Hideyoshi asked Kotarō.

Kotarō gave a simple no.

The last group was devised of Motonari, Motochicka, Ginchyio, Kanbei, Yoshimoto, Kenshin, Shingen, Ujiyasu, Nene, Hanzo, Okuni, Nō, Ieyasu, Tadakatsu, Mitsuhide, Nobunaga, and Kotarō. They were Group C.

Kotarō led the 3 groups to a clearing about a mile into the woods. Keji was waiting for them. The clearing was small but had a little river running near it.

"Hi," Keji said. He was reading off of a little notecard.

"Welcome to t-the camp out," Keji read,"I will show the groups to t-th-their area."

Keji first took Group C west of the clearing. Then, he took Group B northwest, and finally Group A (my group) north of the small clearing. He took us a half of a mile and told us to stop once we see a sign that says Group A.

He handed Ina the map. It showed all the camp sites were pretty far from that clearing and each other. He gave us a compass if we get lost and a survival book for this particular forest. He also gave us an extra canteen, a knife, two tents, and a bucket for who knows what.

"Remember, the objective is bonding with one other, taking roles, and seeing if you can survive," Keji said,"here's a flare gun if you feel you can't take it anymore. We're seeing how long each group can survive, the group that stays the longest gets a prize. If two groups or every group makes it until August 1st, everyone will get a prize. You cannot conspire with other groups or I WILL BEAT YOU DOWN! Happy camping!"

We stared at him like he was more mental than he already was.

"Buh-Bye!" Keji said,"I'm going to my hut, it's somewhere here."

Keji started going of into the woods, he appeared to be searching for his hut.

We walked about 7 miles to our camp site. It was a clearing bigger than the clearing where we met Keji. The thing that freaked us out though was that there was apparently no source of water by the clearing except for Keji's clearing. We smelled smoke west of here.

Gracia checked her watch, it was about 2:00PM.

"Shall we get the tents set up," Aya suggested.

"Yes, Aya, you and I will set up the first tent, Oichi and Kunoichi, you'll set up the other tent, Leanne and Kai, you'll gather fire wood."

Everybody nodded and got to their jobs right away. Kai and I went out into the woods, we picked up as much wood as we could that was suited for a fire.

We got back to our camp to see the two tents set up.

Ina had lined a place for the fire with rocks. Ina pointed to it and we put some of our wood there.

"Okay, who's sleeping in what tent?" Kai asked,"maybe we could store our stuff in the tents and sleep under the stars."

"That's not a bad idea," Kunoichi said.

We all agreed.

Since the sun never rose in Yaksha, we had to rely on Gracia's watch for the time.

"It's really dark," I said,"lets build the fire."

Kai's Darmantan got to work on the fire. Gracia's Gothitelle made sure the flames didn't go out of control.

The fire looked perfect.

For many more hours lazed around and talked about girl stuff since most of us hadn't seen each other in a while. In Kunoichi and Aya's case, on friendly terms because Shingen, Kunoichi's leader, and Kenshin, Aya's leader and younger brother, always fight 24/7.

Eventually, it was 10:00PM.

We were all getting ready for bed.

I said,"I think we can win this camp out competition! If we work together, which we will!"

"Agreed," Ina said.

All the girls agreed, we would win this together!

Brady

After Keji left, we eventually found our campsite. It was a clearing two times the size of the one we just came from. We were about 9 miles from it.

"I still wonder what the B stands for," Hideyoshi grumbled.

We decided to set up the 4 tents Keji gave us. Each of us called a tent, we were 3 people to a tent.

Hideyoshi, Masamune, and myself were in a tent together. We put our stuff in the area of the tent we called and grabbed our satchels and canteens. We all went out side and started drinking some of our water because of our 9 mile walk. I didn't have water in my canteen though. I put chocolate milk in instead because its way better than water. We didn't drink all of our drinks though.

Hideyoshi said,"We really should get some fire wood. It's really dark out here."

Kanetsugu said,"I think it's night."

"Yeah, I agree," Yukimura said.

"Does anyone have a watch?" Muneshige asked.

None of the boys had a watch.

Magoichi and Masonori volunteered to get the fire wood and successfully brought some back.

"I can get it started," Hideyoshi volunteered,"Infernape! Fire spin!"

The fire spin was too much. The fire started to spread. Instead of setting of our tents on fire first, a forest tree was set on fire. We would've caused a forest fire if Kanetsugu hadn't saved the day with Alakazam's psychic abilities.

"I hope that never happens again," Mitsunari said,"Hideyoshi! You almost killed my Bisharp!"

"Fainted!"

"Same thing!"

"I have an idea, how about we elected a leader to advise us so nothing like that ever happens again!" Magoichi said,"this is a competition and we really want to win don't we?"

"Yeah," Kiyamasa said.

"Hanbei's a strategist," Hideyoshi offered,"he should be leader."

Hanbei was made leader because everybody accepted the proposition.

Since Hanbei was currently sleeping, I was made vice leader.

After a couple hours Muneshige walked up up to me and said,"Brady, since I have a Staraptor, I had it fly to Violight and its grabbing my easy bake oven.

"We have nothing to cook though."

"Staraptor is also bringing back ingredients."

"Sounds good!"

"In the mean time," Magoichi said listening to the conversation,"maybe we should roast some marshmallows that I brought."

"We could use Flareon's fire to do it!" I said,"Espeon did that once! Right Espeon!"

Since Espeon was psychic, it could understand me and nodded in agreement.

"Espeon and Flareon burned some of my hair, but I'm fine now," I said.

They roasted marshmallows until the whole bag was empty. Hideyoshi got the last one. Hideyoshi usually lights them on fire and blows it out when it gets close to his mouth.

"Hideyoshi," Hanbei said,"have you ever gotten burned?"

"Never!" Hideyoshi told everyone proudly with Infernape by his side.

"Uh," Magoichi said, he sounded worried,"Hideyoshi, if you haven't noticed, half of your mustache is on fire."

"What!" Hideyoshi screamed.

Hideyoshi was running around screaming and trying to put out his mustache.

"HELP!" Hideyoshi screamed.

He was still running around yelling.

Hideyoshi's screaming sounded like a wild pokemon.

Eventually, Hideyoshi put his hand to his face to put out the fire. That went all wrong.

"GAHH!" Hideyoshi screamed when he accidentally pulled off the left side of his mustache.

Good thing was, the fire was out.

"Ugh," I said in reaction.

"Guess what!" Magoichi said,"I had my watch all along!"

Hanbei jerked up and said angrily,"You had your watch the whole time!"

"Yeah. It's 10:30PM," Magoichi said.

Hanbei's eye twitched,"I've been wanting to the know time all day! And you tell me right now that you had your watch the whole day!"

"Yeah."

"Raichu!" Hanbei said angrily and pointed at Magoichi,"VOLT TAKLE!"

Motonari

We walked (and flew on our pokemon) for the ten miles to our campsite.

It was a huge clearing, but it had no source of water. Luckily, we had Motochicka and his Samurott for an abundant source of water.

"We should set up our tents first," Okuni said.

Everyone agreed with her. We set up the 6 tents Keji gave us in a perfect circle. We lined a place for the campfire with rocks and Mitsuhide and his Articuno immediately went to go get fire wood.

Kenshin, Shingen, and Ujiyasu took Shingen's axe he brought and cut off a big part of the tree. Kenshin brought a carving knife in case they needed it and the three started carving a table and some chairs.

Ieyasu, Tadakatsu, Kotarō, and Nene volunteered to gather some extra food, berries preferably berries.

Motochicka, Yoshihiro, and Nobunaga volunteered to dig a hole to make a little lake for water.

Hanzo, Okuni, and Nō decided to keep watch for wild pokemon.

Ginchyio, Yoshimoto, and Kanbei decided to put together who sleeps in what tent.

I went to go get herbs for pokemon food. I found some mushrooms that looked absolutely perfect for the pokemon dinners. I hurried back to the camp to get cooking after I picked up some herbs for our dinner as well.

When I got back everybody was either back or just coming back. The fire was cooking something. Somebody obviously found some meat, I thought.

Nene went to her tent (she was bunking with Nō and Okuni) to unpack the plastic re-usable plates she brought.

Once all the meat was cooked, Nene and I seasoned it with some of the herbs and herbs for seasoning I'd found. Somebody'd put logs around the fire so we could all eat around the fire because the table wasn't ready get. Nene gave us real silverware she'd also packed.

"Eat up!" She said,"or you'll get no dessert once I find something dessert worthy!"

I smiled to Nene,"Thanks Nene."

She smiled back and said,"We wanna have fun don't we? This is more about the bonding too!"

Even Kotarō smiled for once, but, like anytime he smiled, I didn't know if he was happy or of he was planning something.

Shingen and Kenshin weren't bickering, Mitsuhide and Tadakatsu weren't being worry warts about their daughters! That's a first for all three.

Nō wasn't asking everybody how she looked or bragging about her looks. Yoshimoto wasn't talking about Pokemari!

This was absolutely perfect!

Later, at about 9:30PM (I had a watch) we all went to bed. Mitsuhide and Nobunaga offered to get food for breakfast in the morning. I was bunking with Motochicka and Kotarō. I fell asleep smiling. Everyone else smiled too.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Saturday, Jun 30

Leanne

Gracia woke up early and woke everybody up. She smiled and we all smiled back to her.

"Good morning!" Kai screamed.

"Good morning," Aya replied.

"Who's ready for FUN!?" Kunoichi yelled.

"I am!" I said.

"Yay!" Gracia said.

"As long as its safe!" Oichi said happily.

We all stared at her thinking, you should know us Oichi.

"Okay..." Oichi said seeing their facial expressions and their point.

"Did any of you hear the screaming last night?" I asked.

"You did too?" Kai asked,"it was so annoying!"

We all figured the boys were doing something like an annoying contest and shrugged it off.

A few minutes later while we were talking, Kunoichi looked around.

"Where's Gracia?" She asked worried.

All of there eyes went wide. They looked everywhere around the campsite for the young girl, but nobody could find her.

"I'm up here!" Said a voice in the trees.

Gracia had climbed the tree. The highest tree in the area. We knew it was her because of her bubble gum pink hair.

Suddenly, Gracia jumped down and landed on Ina. Ina looked up at the little tyke and giggled.

"Are you ok!?" Aya asked.

"I'm fine!" Gracia assured her,"it was so much fun! Oichi! Come and do it with me!"

"I'm not sure," Oichi said.

Gracia put on her pouting face she always made to her father when she wanted something she couldn't have and said,"please Oichi."

Oichi couldn't say no to that face and accepted.

Once Oichi got to the top of the tree, Gracia, who was also at the top of the tree, said,"now you jump."

"Jump!" Oichi screamed.

With that Gracia pushed Oichi off of the tree. She jumped as Oichi fell, screaming, Oichi with fear, Gracia with glee.

When Oichi and Gracia landed, Oichi said,"That. Was. TOTALLY AMAZING! Lets go again! Lets go again!" All of the girls couldn't believe their ears. Oichi wanting to do something dangerous was unheard of. We all shrugged it off feeling she was ready to have fun and her brother, Nobunaga, didn't need to call a psychologist.

All of the girls did it a few times. They all had fun.

We played and played, a few times we did hear someone screaming bloody murder. Literally, somebody was screaming 'bloody murder'! We ignored it, we were having too much fun to worry about it.

They munched on trail mix when they were hungry and drank from there canteens when thirsty while they played around the camp until about 9:30PM.

"I have an idea! Lets tell scary stories!" Kai said,"one every night."

"I'll go tonight," Oichi said,"mine isn't that scary."

Knowing Oichi, she was probably telling the truth.

"Once upon a time,"Oichi started,"there was an old bakery in Spectra. The owner kept hearing strange sounds at night. The sound once spoke in words to the old baker. Do you know what he said!?"

"What'd he say!?" Gracia asked, her voice trembling.

"He said,'your refrigerator is broken' the baker checked his refrigerator and saw that it wasn't working, all the food in it was spoiled. And out came the Dusclops in the fridge," Oichi finished her story with phony ghost noises.

"Wow," Kai said,"that wasn't scary at all!"

Kunoichi said,"Kai and I will tell all of you a really scary story next time! Won't we Kai!?"

"We will!" She said.

Both of the girls laughed evilly and with that, we went to bed.

Brady

"Good morning!" Ranmaru said since he was in charge of getting all of us up.

The only person who got up was me. I wasn't surprised at Hanbei though.

Ranmaru kept yelling but failed. He resorted to kicking their heads to get each of the sleepers up.

"Good morning Ranmaru," Mitsunari said.

Everybody started to get up.

I heard a snore. Hanbei was still asleep. I called this to the boys and we thought for a little on how to get him up.

"I have shaving cream," Magoichi said, getting it from his bag,"and a feather pillow!"

"You brought all this to camping!?" Yukimura said surprised.

"That's a shocker," Masamune said, sarcastically.

"Are we gonna do that thing, where you put shaving cream on his hand, and then make him touch his face?" Kiyamasa asked.

"Exactly!" Magoichi said.

Hideyoshi looked like he was pondering something.

"What brand is it? Can I see it real fast?" He asked.

When he took the shaving cream bottle, a devious smile spread across his face.

"Lets do it!" Hideyoshi said.

Hideyoshi laughed evilly while Mitsunari and Masonori put the shaving cream on his hand, and Kiyamasa and Ranmaru had the pillow ready to tickle Hanbei's nose.

Meanwhile, Yukimura and Kanetsugu played with Pokemon cards for they didn't want anything to do with a prank on Hanbei.

"What'd he ever do to us?" Yukimura asked.

"We don't want anything to do with this!" Kanetsugu told them.

I didn't see why they didn't want to, this would be so awesome! I smiled, ready to laugh and ready to see why Hideyoshi was already laughing.

Kiyamasa and Ranmaru tickled Hanbei's nose once Mitsunari and Masonori gave them an 'ok' signal.

The prank had worked.

Hanbei had the shaving cream all over his face while everybody, save Yukimura and Kenetsugu, laughed.

Hanbei's eyes jutted open and he sneezed. His face looked a little different.

I now saw why Hideyoshi was laughing.

Hanbei had broken out into hives! Hideyoshi was laughing because Hanbei was allergic.

Hanbei looked plenty annoyed.

"Who's idea was this?" Hanbei said staying calm.

"Magoichi's!" Yukimura said.

"What!" Hanbei yelled, he looked at Magoichi, fire in his eyes.

"I'm allergic to that shaving cream!" Hanbei said.

"Hideyoshi told us to go ahead and do the prank!" Magoichi tried to save himself.

Hanbei looked at Hideyoshi and then back to Magoichi.

"Raichu!" He said,"Volt Tackle Magoichi!"

Raichu did as asked and ended up chasing Magoichi around the forest.

Hanbei looked to Hideyoshi. He pulled something out of his pocket.

Before we knew what was coming, Hanbei was chasing Hideyoshi with a Swiss Survival Knife.

They ran far into the woods, Hideyoshi screaming,"HELP! I'M GONNA BE BLOODILY MURDERED!"

I started drinking my chocolate milk. I went over to Yukimura to see what Pokemon cards he had.

I might've spilled all my chocolate milk on Yukimura's head. By that I mean I totally did.

He glared at me and said,"That was my shiny Moltres!"

"Sorry, but, even worse, I'M OUT OF CHOCOLATE MILK!" I said.

Kanetsugu rolled his eyes.

"I'll go find some in the woods," I said.

"Uh, you could just use these cocoa beans," Masamune said holding some out.

"I don't care about cocoa beans!" I said throwing them and then marching into the woods.

I searched for hours and then I got lucky. I found some pure chocolate milk. I scooped some up into my canteen and gave it a taste and hard swallow.

I started choking.

"Not chocolate!" I choked.

I went back to camp, disgusted.

"Find any?" Mitsunari asked, doubtingly.

"I found something that was not chocolate."

"Ew! Dude! You tasted it! Use cocoa beans next time!"

Around dinner, Muneshige clutched his stomach.

"I'm starving," he said.

His hand shot into his pocket, and counted out twelve thousand gold.

"Is there a restaurant nearby in this area?" He asked aloud.

Masamune looked at him as if he were crazy.

"There aren't any restaurants in the woods, y'know." He replied.

"No restaurants!?" Muneshige threw his money down in anger, "Then why did I bother to bring money!?"

"Because you're apparently dumber than dirt!" Masamune said.

Muneshige scowled.

"I'm going into the woods to find some decent food! So when I find a field that grows some tacos or something, you will not get any!" He retorted.

Muneshige stormed off into the woods.

"Bring back some food if you find any!" Masamune yelled to him,"by the way, tacos don't grow in the woods!"

Muneshige didn't come back that night.

Masamune understood that Muneshige wouldn't come back for a while, so he brought out a can of beans that we began to enjoy.

"Uh, these beans taste funny," Yukimura said.

"Yeah," Kanetsugu said, eyeing his food as if he thought it was suspicious, "Where'd you get these beans, Masamune?"

"I bought them the other day from some guy in a dark robe outside the supermarket," Masamune said, checking the can.

Then he suddenly spit the beans out. "And they expired twelve years ago!"

Yukimura clutched his stomach.

"Ugh," he said weakly. "I-I'm gonna-"

Yukimura didn't even finish his sentence before throwing up on Mitsunari.

"Ah, dude!" Mitsunari said, "Watch where you're puking!"

I thought the beans were okay, so I kept eating.

As I went to bed that night, I saw Yukiura still throwing up, this time alongside the others who (including the Pokemon) had consumed the expired beans. Basically, everyone except, Hanbei, Hideyoshi, and Magoichi because Hanbei was still on his murder streak.

Then later that night, I threw up in Masamune's face. He didn't notice because he was asleep, but I had a feeling in the morning, I would have to run for my life.


End file.
